


Summer Daze

by RaeSone99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Team Fluff, because honestly I just came here to have a good time, but everyone's all crying and making me depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeSone99/pseuds/RaeSone99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick pick me up after i read one too many dead oliver fics haha I can only take felicity crying so many times this month.</p><p>The missing days and good times from the Summer Hiatus between the team and of course Oliver and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May (Post mission success)

**Author's Note:**

> not mine and written at almost 3am so please excuse any mistakes!

   Felicity slid her finger across her tablet, flicking from picture to picture from that summer. The album, ingeniously titled 'summer14', contained photos of every member of the Team and the para-Team, including one she secretly took of Det. Lance while he was at his desk frowning at a perp one afternoon.

She stopped scrolling when a grin broke out across her face. Even in the lair she could remember the warm wind whipping through her sheer blouse and tossing her hair and the taste of chocolate ice cream on her tongue. With a stretching motion she zoomed in. Her arm was flung across one of Oliver’s shoulders, her fingers cupping the back of his neck while her head was thrown back in gales of laughter.  He was staring at the camera cross eyed, confusion evident from the death grip on his ice cream cone to the way he’d tilted his head. It had taken a full five minutes for her to finally stop laughing long enough to reach up to his nose and gently swipe off the spot of ice cream with her thumb.

In the next photo her thumb was to her lips, his arm was wrapped around her waist, and her fingers had moved from the dip of his shoulder to the nape of his neck. They stared into each other’s eyes for a brief second longer than was strictly necessary before she broke away with a blush, and he cleared his throat, turning to thank the teen she’d shanghaied into photographer duties.  

To this day she couldn't remember exactly which mission success they’d been celebrating.

 


	2. June (Roy's Conspiracy Theory)

With a few minutes to herself before Diggle and Roy arrived Felicity settled down in her chair to wait. In a matter of minutes all of her searches were running and all that was left was to distract herself until they arrived. Opening her albums she hit 'summer14' and felt her eyes crease and her posture soften at the memory.

The picture itself was a black and white filter of Diggle, Roy, and Lyla in the lair. Diggle's arms were crossed as he stared at the floor frowning. Roy's mouth was open, his hands gesticulating, and Lyla was in the middle of rolling her eyes. Felicity felt a touch of irritation at her past self for not videoing the moment. At the time they were waiting for Oliver to get out of the shower when Lyla, round with the baby, mentioned how much she missed caffeine. This launched Roy into a spiel about how "some people he knew" thought that the government was controlling people with the stuff. He claimed that his "friends" thought mirakuru was easier to quit than caffeine. Lyla scoffed at the idea but Diggle seemed to hesitate just long enough to encourage Roy into a five minute lecture on the symptoms of caffeine withdrawal versus mirakuru and why his theory wasn't so crazy. 

"You really expect me to believe that the government would waste valuable resources on mind control via caffeine?" Lyla interrupted. She shot an incredulous look at her ex, silently asking for back up but Diggle simply shrugged,

"I mean, the kid's making some good points. I was injected with Vertigo last year and had to detox and never once did it cross my mind to consider letting go of coffee."

"Exactly!" Roy raised his eyebrows excitedly, "We don't even think about it! But consider this," he scrunched his eyebrows as though his point increased in validity by the amount of forehead wrinkles, "if some villain cut off the coffee supply to Starling? This city would shut down. We'd all be at his or her mercy. That's all I'm saying."

As Lyla sputtered her defense of the government and pointed out that nobody was being forced to drink coffee Felicity raised her phone and snapped the picture. Maybe no one else would ever believe that this conversation had even taken place but at least she would have proof for herself.

Personally, Felicity smirked in the present day, there was no way she was giving up her coffee, even if she had to have it airdropped in just in case Roy was right.


	3. June (Laurel At A Distance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops a little bit angsty...hopefully the next chap will be better...  
> Until next time, thanks for reading!

It'd been three days with no contact from Oliver and while Diggle assured her that there was no need to worry, somehow she felt something wasn't right, and she knew Diggle felt it too. She'd caught him checking the security cameras around Verdant the day before. However since neither of them was willing to admit it yet they'd each gone into their own separate routines in the lair. Allowing herself a small break from her soul grinding disappointing searches, she opened 'summer14' on her desktop. The image that popped up was not one she was expecting. 

The subject of the photo was Laurel. She was standing on a street corner, by a cafe in Starling's business district, staring at the birds scattered across the power lines above the street. Laurel's tan business suit jacket was slung across her arm and her arms were crossed against her chest. Felicity had never thought of a business suit as armor but even the long lines of Laurel's pressed slacks evoked feelings of readiness and brisk courtroom battles. Felicity stared a the photo. From the distance it was hard to read the expression on Laurel's face; she certainly wasn't frowning but the set of her jaw discouraged the idea of mirth in any form. Now Felicity wondered if she'd been thinking of Sara. The uneasiness in her stomach returned full force and she closed the window hastily before wiping her palms off on her skirt. Oliver was fine. She was sure of it. He always was.


	4. July (The Wedding That Would Not End)

Today was a good day.

Felicity stood by the wall window in her office and surveyed Starling city in the soft morning light. The view was simply spectacular. It was a testament to how much work she had on her plate that she didn't stop to stare out at the city all the time. As it stood the only windows she'd been staring at lately were the ones on her computer. She took another slow sip of coffee, enjoying the way she could feel the warmth all the way down to her toes. Jerry was amazing. The man knew her to the point that she was considering adding him to her will, if only to keep his mouth shut. Felicity smiled to herself, basking in a sunbeam. The only reason she was allowing herself this small moment of weakness was that it was Saturday and technically she wasn't here at all. Down by her feet her eyes trailed the wedding party that was making its way down to the park. She'd been watching them for the past five minutes, absorbing their second hand joy like radiation. As the bride and groom kissed for what had to be the 10th time she was reminded of the wedding she'd attended that summer with Oliver. Slipping her phone out she thumbed through her images for the right one. Her mind wandered as she did so. 

It had been the end of June and at the time they'd been tracking a man whom Oliver was sure was embezzling Starling Orphanage's limited funds. 

"Oh he's in town alright," Felicity informed him as she pulled up the image of a wedding invitation, "One Mr. Alstons' invite to his daughter's wedding this Saturday."

Oliver froze, "Did you say wedding? His daughter?"

Felicity angled her fan so that she could feel it on face and not her shoulder, "Mhmm"

"Oliver, this is a four man op. How do you propose we get in unnoticed?" Diggle asked.

Five minutes later they had a plan. Roy and Diggle would go in as photographers, and Oliver, who let it slip that he was on the invite list but had yet to respond, would RSVP with Felicity as his plus one. They'd be in and out before anyone noticed.

Felicity smiled to herself as she continued flipping through images. (Why she hadn't deleted some of these was beyond her.)

At least that had been the plan. The reality, of course, was completely different. As soon as they entered Oliver had been swarmed by well wishers and gossipers, and then they'd been obliged to sit through the ceremony which included not one but two dove releases. They would have slipped out then but of course an old friend of Ollie talked Oliver's ear off until they were swept into the reception, at which point the father of the groom, who'd been entertainingly tipsy at the ceremony, was badgering people to toast his son and "whatserfaysh". Over the comms they could hear Diggle and Roy laughing, the mission long since over.  

"When we get out of here I will make both of you pay for stranding us here," Felicity muttered under her breath. The laughter stopped as Roy took it for the half threat it was and Diggle issued a gruff, 'on our way'. Not ten minutes later two tardy photographers announced that pictures would now be taken, interrupting the bride's aunt's tearful monologue about how her ex had squashed her dreams of becoming a dancer. Somewhere to her right Felicity heard a 'thank goodness' as people dashed out of the room to get their pictures done.

"Ah you must be one of the cousins." A voice floated up from somewhere around her elbow and Felicity found herself charmed by an older gentleman with round glasses and a kind smile. 

"Oh no, I'm here with my, um," she glanced up at Oliver for help. Instead he smiled at her as though to say 'whatever you decide'. 

A sudden possessive streak rushed through her, and she linked her arm in Oliver's patting his bicep and thought to herself, 'just this once'.

"...my Oliver," she finished. The old man bobbed his head, as though but of course. 

"Ah, my apologies, my sister's kids had so many kids that I quit keeping track a long time ago. Most of them think I'm just batty old Uncle Bobby." He paused for a second to review them and Felicity's heart quickened as though Uncle Bobby would see through her stretching of the truth and call her out. Instead he just beamed before ambling away, "Such a handsome couple." 

They stood for a moment longer before Felicity finally dared peak at Oliver. What she saw surprised her. She'd expected to see him frowning at her, reminiscent of that moment in the mansion that she'd spent hours _not_ thinking of. She expected to see a blank mask, or, him looking awkward, or anything except what she saw. Instead she found herself staring at Oliver's puffed out chest, and wide smile. He looked proud, as though nothing pleased him more than being attached to her. He beamed down at her and she stared at him in open wonder, thoughts rushing through her head. Had she been wrong about that moment? Maybe he had meant it. The beginning of a smile to mirror his teased her lips open and at that moment... she was blinded by a camera flash. 

Felicity sighed mildly as she found the photo she was looking for. She was in a blue dress and he was in a charcoal suit with the tie to match her dress. Everyone around them was moving except for them. They were smiling slightly silly grins at each other as though each had just discovered a wonderful secret about the other. 

That evening she'd found a 4x5 picture on her desk space in the lair. It was of them. On the back in Diggle's tight, compact lettering he'd written: "Oliver and Felicity: Summer 2014."

Felicity stared out the window. The wedding party she'd been tracking was gone and the sun was becoming uncomfortable. All she could see now was her own reflection.

Alone.

 

 

 

 _Where was he?_  

 

 

 

Swigging the rest of her lukewarm coffee she turned her back on the glass. She had work to do and a meeting with Merlyn this evening to prepare for. Maybe the magician would have the information they needed. 

She hoped so.


	5. July (Slow night in the Arrow Cave)

“You ready old man?”

“Oliver, not only am I only three years older than you, but I was born ready.”

“I bet that was cool to say back in the day,” muttered Roy, who was definitely younger than all of them.

They both ignored him.

“You don’t want to warm up first? Or are you still tired from yesterday? You were on that salmon ladder so long I thought Felicity was going to go blind!” Diggle and Roy laughed.

“Hey, I just wanna give her good reasons to show up here,” Oliver teased, “It’s one of the few benefits I have to offer.”

“Funny, I didn’t see that in my ‘So You Want To Be a Vigilante’ handbook,” Roy countered.

“Look man, are we going to do this or what? I’ve got a basinet to put together and three baseball games to catch up on. Roy?”

“And make sure you don’t do something stupid like cover the lens with your finger,” Oliver added pointedly.

“I only did that one time,” Roy grumbled, “Okay ready!”

There was the sound of a clap as two palms met.

“On three!” Roy called. “One.”

“You’re going down island boy,” Diggle growled.

“Two.”

“Better hope that bassinets big enough for two,” Oliver tried.

“What? That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“Sure it does. Because it would be you and the baby… sharing the bassinet…that you’re going to…build….” Oliver’s voice trailed off, “Yeah, I usually leave the quips to Felicity…What happened to three?”

“Oh right, three!”

Ten seconds later there was a thud and the sound of John laughing as a chair scraped away from the table.

Felicity glared at her phone as the video ended. Ten seconds of Oliver and Diggle in all of their muscle bulging sweaty glory during arm wrestling and she could only hear audio! It turned out Roy had left his finger over the lens after all.


	6. The End of August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for subscribing and reading and kudoing...I really sinceriously appreciate it. I'm going to have to cut it off here, mostly because I've lost hold of the thread that kept this fic going :/ what can I say? different mindset. Thank you for all of the wonderful comments though!

Her favorite photo wasn't a photo at all. It was a memory.

It was a memory of Diggle, Oliver, and herself all scrunched up in one booth at Big Belly Burger with Roy, Lyla, and Sin on the opposite side. Felicity was squished against Oliver's side, Oliver's arm was flung across her shoulders and his fingers were dragging up and down her arm. Diggle was complaining about how little room he had. Roy was laughing at a double entendre Felicity had accidentally let slip, while Lyla was lunging for Diggle as he pretended to slip off of his bench. Sin was smiling carefully, like a younger sibling being allowed to hang out with her big sister's friends and wondering when they'd figure out their mistake. If Felicity wrinkled her nose she could still remember the melee of onion fries, ranch dip, chicken wings, and 3 pound burgers. Well three pound burgers for Roy. The young man had the metabolism of a cheetah. If she tilted her head just right Felicity could remember how warm and at peace she'd felt. How hot, temperature wise, Oliver's body had been, how at one point she'd turned her head to tell Lyla something and caught him staring at her. His eyes were layered like blue slate. And if she clenched her fists, she could almost feel his scruff against her fingertips, almost see the contrast between her pink nails and his cotton candy blue eyes. Almost remember the secret smile they'd shared when he held her hand under the table while they ate.

Almost.

Felicity stared at the sword on the table with one thought.

_I miss summer 2014._


	7. Bonus Chapter: September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was laying around in my notebook waiting to see the light of day. Quentin has an...interesting talk one night with the Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's not from Felicity's point of view and I cut it because it was just too far fetched to me at the time but after Quentin's 'you gotta hot date' comment I think it'll be okay haha Gotta love Quentin Lance.

“Isn’t this usually the part where you disappear?”

If he didn’t know better he’d think the Arrow jumped. But no; Lance never forgot he was dealing with a man who two years previous had no qualms about killing. It was no wonder the funeral directors loved the Arrow back then.

“Actually Detective, I could use some advice.”

“Okay, shoot. Whatcha got?”

The Arrow hesitated for a moment and then said with all gravity, “I have… a friend,” and then paused.

Sensing he needed prompting Lance said, “Yeah, sure you do. My daughter for one.  Ms. Smoak for two.”

The Arrow rocked back on his heels, a tell that Lance filed away for later, “You telling me you got three friends now?” he teased.

“My friend wants to date Ms. Smoak.”

Quentin blinked in surprise. Not so much at the statement but at how terrible the man was at lying. He’d heard five year olds with their hands in the cookie jar tell better tales than that one. There was no doubt in his mind just who this ‘friend’ really was. The real question was why come to him?

“Yeah, and what does she want to do?”

“I haven’t asked her yet.”  
“Well you might want to. She’s an adult. She don’t need no permission.”

“The thing is my…friend is in a similar profession as mine and he came to me for advice. I thought I’d ask you since you’re a married man and a cop. How do you deal with the danger?”

“Well I’m not so married anymore. Look, you tell your “friend” this. Ms. Smoak is a very intelligent woman. If you, he, asks her out and she says yes, then you gotta respect her decision and trust that she knows what’s best for her. As far as the danger that’s not something you ever get used to. You just love her even more when you get back home. Danger’s all over the place, everywhere. I could get hit by a bus tomorrow, doesn’t stop me from doing what I can today. Same for your loved ones.”  Lance stepped forward menacingly dropping all pretense,

“Now, I may not know where you live, but I do know where she stays. If you hurt her I will not hesitate to pull a 180 on you and your vigilante buddies. Suddenly those people you killed two years ago will become very very important. And I mean from the goons to the rich. Is that understood?”

The Arrow was still for a moment before he gave a curt nod.

“Good. Now, I don’t know where you’re taking her, but you two have a good time.”

He started to turn around before he remembered, “And you tell your friend, I said relax. He’ll give himself an aneurysm before he even asks her out at this rate.”

When he looked back over his shoulder there was no one there but Lance smiled to himself. He’d made Oliver Queen laugh and saved Ms. Smoak a trip to the hospital.

He rubbed his hand over his hair and face: Nights like tonight hadn’t been in the job description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want to know how we got from 2x23 to 3x01 Olicity wise and hopefully the hiatus will be a good time to fill in the gaps of my imagination. ^-^


End file.
